league_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake River Nest
The RMA is moving into populated areas of Idaho! Force them back and keep Idaho free! More information by fictional terrorist group here http://league-of-war.wikia.com/wiki/RMA_Rocky_Mountain_Milita Mission: Repel the RMA Rocky Mountain Alliance advance forces are threatening Boise. Defend the city! Rewards #Proletarian Tank #Homeland Defender #Khopesh XXV + $630,000 and 210 XP Mission: Toasted RMA recon forces have been spotted outside Melba! Rewards #Stheno #Blanqui Mortar #Mamluk XV + $660,000 and 220 XP Mission: Murphy's Law The RMA has an infantry garrison near Murphy. Wipe them out! Rewards #Larina's Resolve #Assembly AFV #Bosque Tank Destroyer + $690,000 and 230 XP Mission: Steel Treads Heavy armor protects RMA bases on the way to Mountain Home. Rewards #Arsemes IX #Cerberus #Hermes + $720,000 and 240 XP Mission: Belly Crawl RMA supply lines run through Saylor. Cut them off quickly to weaken the RMA. Rewards #Trotsky MBT # Arsemes IX #Harpy + $750,000 and 250 XP Mission: Go Mountain Home RMA sympathizers have seized Mountain Home Air Combat Command! Rewards #Tyrant Killer #Kadri XII #★Python_Chem★ + $780,000 and 260 XP Mission: Hells Canyon Defend Idaho's crucial Hells Canyon dams from RMA assault. Rewards #Minotaur #International Equalizer #Ranger Squad + $810,000 and 270 XP Mission: Thermal Gen New thermal generators are under attack. Hold off the RMA's offensive till reinforcements arrive. Rewards #Tulwar I #Blanqui Mortar #Scimitar I + $840,000 and 280 XP Mission: Rockies Road The RMA defenses have gathered here. It'll be a hard fight but we're nearly done! Rewards #Gladius #★Bosque Tank Destroyer★ #Roc + $870,000 and 290 XP Mission: Peak Idaho Drive the RMA back into their most remote hideouts! Rewards #Trotsky MBT #★Gladius★ #Hauling Vehicle XII + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Repel the RMA Expert Rocky Mountain Alliance advance forces are threatening Boise. Defend the city! Rewards #Mamluk XV #Assembly AFV #Dervish VII + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Toasted Expert RMA recon forces have been spotted outside Melba! Rewards #Josip Missile Launcher #Kadri XII #Menzil VII + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Murphy's Law Expert The RMA has an infantry garrison near Murphy. Wipe them out! Rewards #Tulwar I #Hydra #Pokryshkin AH + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Steel Treads Expert Heavy armor protects RMA bases on the way to Mountain Home. Rewards #Arsemes IX #International Equalizer #★Revolution's Shield★ + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Belly Crawl Expert RMA supply lines run through Saylor. Cut them off quickly to weaken the RMA. Rewards #Homeland Defender # Freedom Squad #★Arsemes IX★ + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Go Mountain Home Expert RMA sympathizers have seized Mountain Home Air Combat Command! Rewards #Peltast XIII #Kilij IX #★Homeland Defender★ + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Hells Canyon Expert Defend Idaho's crucial Hells Canyon dams from RMA assault. Rewards #Ranger #Selim V #Backbone of Progress Strategies Use strong tanks to hold the line backed up by long range units such as rare snipers or artillery. + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Thermal Gen Expert New thermal generators are under attack. Hold off the RMA's offensive till reinforcements arrive. Rewards #Python Chem #Cestus #★Perseus★ Enemy Deck #★Psiloi★ (40/50) #Unbreakable Will (40/50) #★Python Chem★ (40/40) #Seleucus I (40/50) #Lamassu IX (40/50) # Exterminator Squad (40/50) Strategies Difficult because of the lvl 40 Unbreakable Will. Use Railguns to get past it's high armor value or mass rockets (i.e. Hastatus Sniper & Rocket Squads). The enemy deck has no strong AA so helicopters and air support could possibly work as well. Be wary of the Lamassu IX heli-drone as it will very quickly destroy any vehicles if left unchecked. + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Rockies Road Expert The RMA defenses have gathered here. It'll be a hard fight but we're nearly done! Rewards #International Equalizer #? #? Enemy Deck # Reaping Truth # Manifesto # Nessus # Janissary III # Twa Corbies # ★Kadri XII★ Difficult for many reasons but the Janissary III is difficult to kill if you don't have any Hastatus Snipers and you need a good AA unit for the Corbies. Also they have several long range units so you need some of your own to counter. When the Reaping Truth is the easiest thing to counter in the enemy deck you know you're in for a fight. + $900,000 and 300 XP Mission: Peak Idaho Expert Drive the RMA back into their most remote hideouts! Rewards #? #Cerberus UC #? + $900,000 and 300 XP